I'd Lie
by Fuzzy Ears Fan
Summary: AU You could ask Miles anything about Arthur and he'd be able to tell you the answer.  But, if you asked Miles if he loved Arthur, he'd lie. SLASH ONESHOT


A/N: Hello! I was listening to Taylor Swift's song "I'd Lie" the other day and I couldn't help but think that the lyrics could tell a story for Merlin/Arthur. So, I thought it over and decided that I would write this. Names have been changed a little, but I think you can figure everything out. I hope you enjoy this, and as always, feel free to review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

/

Miles met Arthur in daycare. The nursery worker had put them together to play with the blocks and Arthur had immediately thrown one at Miles' head. Instead of crying, Miles picked up the block and threw it back at Arthur. It missed his head, but it managed to hit him square in the chest and knock him backwards. Miles laughed at him, and when Arthur sat back up he started laughing too. From that moment on they were inseparable.

/

"What's your favorite color?" three-year-old Miles asked Arthur one day when they were coloring.

Arthur smiled and said, "Green."

Miles wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"But you wear red all the time."

Arthur looked back down at his coloring sheet and nodded.

"I know. Red was my mommy's favorite color. She died when I was born but Daddy says I look just like her, so I wear red for her."

Miles nodded.

"My mommy says I look just like my daddy, but I never met him. He left before I was born."

Arthur looked up at him again and said, "You could share my daddy if you want."

Miles smiled.

"Okay! And you can share my mommy."

Arthur beamed.

"Okay!"

For children, everything is simple.

/

Just before Arthur started elementary school, Morgan came to live with him and his father. She was his half-sister and had been living with her mother, but when her mom died in an accident, she was sent to her father. It took a little while for Arthur and Morgan to warm up to each other, but when a bigger boy pushed Morgan down on the playground Arthur's protective "big brother" instinct kicked in. He shoved the other boy back and yelled at him. When the boy ran away he helped Morgan up and brushed the dirt off of her.

"You didn't have to do that." Morgan said after she was cleaned up.

"Yes I did. You're my sister."

"I can take care of myself." Morgan insisted.

Arthur nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know, but you don't have to. That's what I'm here for."

Morgan was quiet for a moment as she stared at Arthur, but eventually she smiled. Arthur returned her smile and held out his hand.

"Want to swing with me?"

Morgan nodded.

"Race you!" she cried as she took off running. Arthur took off after her and the rest of the afternoon went smoothly.

/

Miles and Morgan got along very well, and sometimes Arthur got jealous of the whispers and smiles they shared. When that happened, he would go up and take Miles hand to drag him away. Miles never complained, and Morgan just laughed and went to find something else to do. Everyone knew that Arthur was very possessive when it came to Miles. That became even more obvious when they started school and a boy named Will started playing with Miles and picking him to be his P.E. partner. Arthur didn't like it at all.

"Miles is _my_ friend." he said after Will had picked Miles for the second class in a row.

Will scoffed.

"He's my friend _too._"

"He was my friend _first_." Arthur sneered.

"So?" Will said as stepped closer to Arthur. That was when Miles decided that he'd had enough.

"Stop it! You're _both_ my friends. Will, I was your partner last class so this time I'll be Arthur's partner. That way it's fair."

Will tried to say something, but Arthur's smug smile made him shut his mouth. Instead he just stormed off to find another partner. Arthur turned to Miles and took his hand. Miles let him, but a frown crossed his face.

"Be nice to Will." he said. Arthur gave him a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because I like him and he's my friend."

Arthur looked hurt.

"Do you like him more than me?"

Miles didn't hesitate to say, "No. You're my best friend. I don't like anyone more than you, but I _do_ like Will. So be nice to him."

Arthur smiled.

"Fine. As long as you like me better, I'll be nice to him."

Miles beamed.

"Good."

/

As they got older they started to change. Arthur got really into soccer and became very popular while Miles became very interested in music and started hanging around an alternative crowd. He started to wear mostly black and style his hair so that it swept over his face just over his eyes. In school Miles and Arthur didn't see much of each other since they had different circles, but through it all they stayed best friends. They still spent most weekends together and called each other every night. Arthur was actually the one who bought Miles his first stick of eyeliner and helped him apply it.

"How do you know how to do this?" Miles asked as he sat on his bed while Arthur straddled him and put the eyeliner on his friend.

"I've had to watch Morgan do it every morning for weeks."

"Dad lets Morgan wear make-up? She's only thirteen."

"He didn't want her to, but she started wearing it anyway and you know how she is. If she wants to do something she's going to do it no matter what anyone says."

Miles smiled.

"Yeah, kind of like someone else I know."

Arthur sat back and punched Miles lightly on the arm.

"Shut up."

Miles just laughed before leaning forward and kissing Arthur's cheek.

"You know I love you."

Arthur smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, just go look and tell me what you think." he said as he put the top on the eyeliner stick and moved so that Miles could stand. Miles crossed the room and inspected himself in the mirror.

"You sure it doesn't make me look like a girl?" he asked nervously as he turned back to Arthur who was lounging on his bed.

"Nope. I think it makes you look hot. Besides, it goes with the whole "emo" look you've got going on."

Miles smiled and walked back over to the bed before falling back onto it to lie beside Arthur.

"Well, if it goes with my "emo" look then I guess you'll have to teach me how to do it myself."

Arthur pulled Miles closer until he could rest his head on Arthur's chest.

"I can do that, but you'll have to teach me how to play the guitar in return."

Miles looked up at Arthur with a raised brow.

"You want to learn how to play the guitar?"

Arthur shrugged.

"Why not? Mom's paying for you to get lessons, so why shouldn't I benefit from them too?"

Miles laughed.

"You can't do everything I do, Arthur. We are two separate people you know. Or did you forget?"

Arthur laughed as he pressed a kiss to Miles' forehead.

"I'm completely aware that we're two people, Miles. Besides, I don't do everything you do. I don't rock the "emo" look, and I don't listen to all your weird bands, and I don't have a _massive_ crush on Fiona Lake. I just want to learn to play the guitar."

Miles smiled.

"Fine. I'll teach you, but don't make fun of my crush on Fiona. I don't mention your hopeless crush on Sophia."

"It's not hopeless!"

Miles raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"We're freshman and she's a junior. We're fourteen and without cars and licenses and she's sixteen with a convertible. It's hopeless."

Arthur just smiled.

"Oh ye of little faith. I will get a date with her and then I'll make you eat your words."

Miles snuggled closer to Arthur's side and closed his eyes.

"Sure. When pigs fly maybe."

He felt more than heard Arthur scoff, but his friend didn't say anything else and they settled down for a nap before dinner.

/

Miles got woken up one summer morning a few years later to his phone vibrating under his cheek.

"'Lo?" he mumbled into it without looking to see who was calling.

"_Come outside you lazy sod!"_

"Arthur? What time is it?"

"_It's 8:45. You remember what today is, don't you?"_

Miles smiled. Of course he did.

"It's June seventeenth."

"_Which means…."_

Miles sighed as he got up and tugged a pair of jeans on.

"Which _means_ that it's your sixteenth birthday. I'm assuming you woke me up because you got your license."

"_You're damn right I did! Now hurry up and get out here!"_

The line went dead and Miles laughed. He pulled a t-shirt over his head before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair. He'd just finished putting on his eyeliner when he heard a car horn.

"I'm coming!" he yelled, even though he knew that Arthur wouldn't hear him. He ran down the stairs and slipped his shoes on. When he opened his front door he saw his mother in the driveway leaning into the driver's side window of a red Volvo.

"I'm guessing this was your birthday present from Dad." he said as he came to stand next to his mom.

"Yep. It was in the driveway this morning when I woke up. I took my driver's test in it." Arthur said with a smile as he shoved a plastic card in Miles' face. Miles looked at it and smirked.

"Nice picture, Arthur. You look like a crazy person."

"Be nice, Miles. Everyone's license picture is awful. It's practically the law." his mother scolded while Arthur stuck his tongue out.

"Come on, get in!" Arthur insisted after Miles handed back the license. Miles walked around the car and opened the passenger's door while his mother kissed Arthur on the cheek.

"Drive safe and wear your seatbelts." she said while both boys nodded.

"Happy birthday, honey. Have fun today."

"I will, Mom. See you at my party later tonight."

She backed away from the car and Arthur put it in reverse. When he was on the road he reached over and grabbed Miles hand to lace their fingers together.

"Aren't both hands supposed to be on the wheel?" Miles asked with a smile.

"Shut up. You sound like the driver's ed teacher."

"I'm only concerned about our safety."

Arthur glanced over and smirked while he squeezed Miles' hand.

"You're always safe with me, Miles."

Miles just squeezed Arthur's hand back and ignored the way he could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

/

A few months later it was Arthur who got woken up early when Miles got his license. Miles mother had bought him a used Toyota and Arthur whistled when he saw it.

"This is nice. I thought for sure Mom would get you a rust bucket." he said as he climbed in the passenger seat.

"So did I, but I'm not going to complain." Miles said with a laugh.

Arthur held out his hand and Miles handed over his license.

"God, Miles! You're picture is terrible."

Miles sighed.

"Aren't they all."

Arthur handed the card back to him and Miles slipped it back in his wallet. When he turned back to Arthur, his friend leaned over and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Well, congratulations anyway, and happy birthday."

Miles smiled and tried to hide the fact that he couldn't really breathe. He and Arthur kissed each other's cheeks and noses and foreheads. They held hands and cuddled in bed or on the couch, but one thing they had never done until now was kiss each other on the mouth. Miles knew that he was in love with Arthur, but now he wondered if Arthur maybe felt the same for him.

"Thanks." he breathed. Arthur just smiled. Miles continued to look at him for a moment, but then he realized what he was doing and tore his eyes away. He put the car in reverse and drove away from Arthur's house. He'd think about everything else later, but right now he just concentrated on staying on the road.

/

In their senior year Arthur joined the debate team. He'd always loved to argue, and now he could put that passion to some scholastic use. Vivian, who was also on the team, quickly set her sights on Arthur. She made her interest blatantly obvious, which Miles laughed at, but Arthur just took it in stride. He finally broke down and asked her out on a date after a week of incessant flirting. Arthur called Miles as soon as the date was over.

"_I'm on my way over. Unlock the door for me, yeah?"_

"Sure. Come on up when you get here."

Ten minutes later Arthur walked into Miles' room and fell onto the bed, even though Miles was already occupying it.

"Hey! Stop crushing me!" Miles said into Arthur's shoulder. Arthur laughed, but pushed himself off his friend and rolled onto his side.

After Miles stopped laughing he asked, "So, how did the date go?"

Arthur smiled.

"Not bad. She's actually pretty cool once she stops trying so hard. I'll probably go out with her again."

"If you guys fall in love then people could call you Arian or Vithur." Miles said with a laugh and Arthur hit him over the head with a pillow.

"Oh please. I'll never fall in love." he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. Miles tracked the movement until Arthur's words registered.

"What? Yes you will." he said with a laugh.

Arthur shook his head.

"Nope. I really don't think so."

Miles forced a smile and said, "When you find the right girl, you'll change your mind."

Arthur rolled over onto his back and put his hands behind his head.

"Maybe, but I seriously doubt it."

/

Arthur did end up going out with Vivian again, and it wasn't long before they were officially an item. Miles tried to be happy for them, but he just couldn't. Whenever he saw them holding hands or kissing he couldn't help but think about Arthur's hand in his or the way his lips felt pressed against his own. Even so, he was good at pretending he didn't love Arthur.

One night, after Arthur had been dating Vivian for two months, Miles picked him up for a movie. When Arthur slid into the passenger seat of Miles' car, he couldn't help but think that the view had significantly improved. When Arthur turned to smile at him and the fading light of the sunset hit his eyes, Miles could see the different shades of blue and the small specks of green that were in them. His heart stuttered a little bit.

"So, what are we going to see? Hopefully not a chick flick. Vivian always wants to watch them and I seriously don't think I could handle another one."

Miles snorted as he looked away from Arthur and focused on backing out of the driveway.

"When have we ever watched a chick flick together? We're going to see the new horror movie."

Arthur put on his seatbelt and said, "Sweet! I've been wanting to see it."

"Me too. Just try not to jump out of your seat and spill the popcorn like you did the last time we went to see a horror movie."

Arthur glared at him.

"At least I didn't scream like a girl."

Miles laughed.

"Yes you did! Don't even try to deny it."

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Miles glanced over at him and sighed. He reached for his ipod that was hooked up to the radio and clicked on one of his playlists. When the first song began to play, Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't your music." he said.

"Nope, it's yours." Miles replied as he tossed his ipod into Arthur's lap. Arthur looked at it and then laughed. The playlist was called "Arthur's favorites."

"You made a playlist of my favorite songs, even though you hate pretty much all the music I listen to?"

Miles nodded without looking over at Arthur. He heard Arthur put the ipod in the cup holder and he felt when Arthur reached over and laced their fingers together. The chorus of Arthur's all-time favorite song came up at that exact moment and Arthur squeezed Miles' hand as he began to sing, "You're the voice, try and understand it. Make a noise and make it clear. Oh!"

Miles began to laugh. He just couldn't help it.

/

A few weeks later, Vivian cornered Miles in the hallway during lunch.

"Hi, Vivian. Is there something I can do for you?"

She put her hands on her hips and said, "As a matter of fact, there is. You can tell Arthur that you no longer want him to go to your stupid concert with you on Friday."

Miles' favorite band was playing that Friday and it was the first time they were playing close enough for Miles to see them. Arthur had bought two tickets and promised to go with him over a month before.

"And why would I do that?"

Vivian tossed her hair behind her shoulder and glared at him.

"Because Friday is Arthur and I's three month anniversary and I wanted to do something special. When I told him, he said that he already had plans to go to a concert with you. I'm sure you can see the problem here."

Miles shrugged and leaned back against the wall.

"Actually, I don't. What's the problem?"

Vivian narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to Miles.

"_I'm_ Arthur's girlfriend. That means that _I_ come first, not you. I've been very tolerant so far. I didn't say anything when Arthur chose to spend a few Saturday nights with you. I kept my mouth shut when we were on a date and you called and he left me for _ten minutes_ while he talked to you. I even let you tag along when we went to the amusement park last weekend, but I will _not_ let you ruin my anniversary."

Miles was getting angry. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"I still don't see the big deal here. You may be Arthur's _girl_friend, but I'm his _best_ friend."

Vivian poked a finger into Miles' chest as she said, "No one understands why you two are friends. People like Arthur; people think you're a freak. This anniversary is going to be special, and trust me when I say that Arthur will not only _love_ what I have planned, but he'll never forget it either."

Miles scoffed.

"Oh, I'm sure. What would you know about what Arthur loves?"

Vivian smirked.

"Plenty. I mean, what guy doesn't love having sex with a beautiful girl? So, you're going to tell Arthur that you don't want him to go with you to your gathering of losers so that he can spend the night with me. After all, if we don't spend Friday together, who knows when I'll be in the mood again? You wouldn't want to cockblock your _best friend_, now would you?"

Miles was silent and Vivian smiled wider.

"That's what I thought." she said as she walked away. Miles could do nothing but stare after her.

/

Miles didn't tell Arthur that he didn't want him to go to the concert, and on Thursday afternoon Vivian stormed up to him after school.

"I thought you were going to tell him not to go with you, asshole!" she screamed as she pushed him. Miles stumbled, but managed to get his footing before he fell.

"I never said I was going to do that. Arthur can make his own choices about who he wants to spend time with."

Vivian slapped him so hard that Miles thought he got whiplash.

"You're just jealous! Admit it!"

Miles looked back at her as he wiped the blood from his lip where her thumbnail had cut him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you crazy bitch." he spat.

"Oh yeah? Don't tell me that you don't wish you could be me. You try so hard, but you know what, you can't compete with me! He's dating _me_. He chose _me._ So stop living in your sick little fantasy world and give it up. Arthur willnever _really _choose you."

The whole schoolyard was silent. Everyone was staring at Miles and he wished the ground would open up and swallow him. He could feel blood dripping off his chin, but he didn't move to wipe it away; he couldn't. Suddenly, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he glanced over to see what it was. Arthur emerged from the crowd, and he looked angrier than Miles had ever seen him. He took measured steps toward them and stopped when he reached Miles' side.

"I don't know where you got the _audacity_ to think you could treat Miles this way, but let me assure you that I won't stand for it. Up until now I haven't chosen between you, no matter what you might think, Vivian. However, if you really want me to choose, then I will. I choose Miles."

Vivian's mouth dropped open and the crowd that had gathered let out a collective gasp.

"You're really going to choose _him_ over _me_?" she shrieked. Miles looked down to see Arthur clench his fists.

"Yes."

Vivian pointed a finger at Arthur and said, "You'll regret this."

Arthur just put his arm across Miles' shoulders and said, "No, I really don't think I will."

He guided Miles through the crowd and out into the parking lot. Neither of them looked back at Vivian.

/

When they got back to Arthur's house and Arthur finished helping Miles clean up, Miles backed away from Arthur.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked as Miles went for the door.

"You shouldn't have done that. Everyone's going to think you're gay now or something."

Arthur stepped forward and took Miles' hand.

"So what? I don't care what they think. I care about you. You're my best friend and no one is going to come between us or treat you like that. I won't allow it."

Miles looked from their joined hands up to Arthur's eyes.

"Someone will eventually come between us."

Arthur shook his head. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Miles' for the second time in their lives.

"I already told you that I'll never fall in love, so stop trying to make me regret choosing you. I'll never regret it and I'll choose you every time."

Miles shook his head, but he smiled when he pulled Arthur in for a hug.

"I'll choose you too." he said against Arthur's neck.

"You better."

/

When they graduated Arthur had a massive party. Practically the entire class showed up, and Arthur played the perfect host. Miles watched him move between groups of people and couldn't help but smile at how easily Arthur could talk to anyone. When Arthur managed to get away from the kids in drama club, he looked around the room. Miles waved from his place in the corner and Arthur smiled at him. He made his way through everyone until he was standing next to Miles.

"Enjoying yourself? You look like a stereotypical, antisocial emo kid over here in the corner by yourself."

Miles laughed and took a sip of the soda in his hand.

"I'm not being antisocial, I'm just people watching. My other friends said they'd come by later."

Arthur nodded.

"Good. At least when they get here you'll talk to someone other than me."

Miles scoffed.

"I've talked to people. The conversation just didn't really hold my attention for very long."

Arthur put an arm around his waist and pulled him close in what could be loosely be called a hug.

"Whatever you say, man. I've got to continue on my rounds. See you later?"

Miles smiled.

"You know you will. I'm spending the night."

Arthur nodded and then walked away. Miles ignored the fact that he'd been holding his breath waiting for Arthur to come over to him.

/

When Miles woke up the next morning he was met with the sight of Arthur's sleeping face. It was something he'd seen countless times before, but every time he couldn't help but think, "My god he's beautiful." He reached over and cupped Arthur's cheek as he lightly ran his thumb over his bottom lip. Arthur moved into the contact and Miles immediately removed his hand. Before he could do anything else, he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. He showered, put on clean clothes, brushed his teeth, and had just finished putting on his eyeliner when Arthur walked up behind him.

"You know, sometimes I really wish I'd never suggested you start wearing that stuff." he said.

Miles turned around and leaned back against the counter.

"Why? I thought you said it made me look hot."

"It does, but sometimes I just want to see your eyes naked."

Miles smirked.

"You sure my eyes are the only things you want naked?"

Arthur laughed and shoved him out of the way of the sink, but Miles still saw the light blush that covered his cheeks.

/

The last day of summer found Arthur and Miles at Miles' house in the backyard cooking hamburgers. Their two families were having a get-together before the boys went off to college.

"It's going to be weird." Arthur said as he flipped one of the burgers over.

"Not really. We'll still call each other all the time and see each other on weekends. Our universities are only an hour away from each other." Miles said as he reached for the cheese.

"Yeah, but for the first time in our lives we won't live in the same town."

"Arthur, you've known this was going to happen for months. It's not like it came as a surprise or anything."

Arthur was going to say something else, but Morgan walked through the sliding door and interrupted them.

"Are the burgers done yet? I'm starving!"

"You're always starving, but yes they're almost done. The cheese just has to melt a little and then we'll bring them in." Miles said. Morgan smiled and walked back inside. Arthur didn't say very much after that. When Arthur's father and Morgan left, Miles dragged Arthur up to his room.

"What's wrong?" he asked after he shut the door.

"I guess it just finally hit me that this is the end. Life as we know it is over." Arthur said as he walked over and ran his fingers over Miles' guitar.

"Yeah, but things between us aren't going to change."

Arthur picked up the instrument and sat down on the bed.

"I hope not." he said as he began strumming a few chords. Miles walked over and sat down beside him. Arthur must be really upset if he was playing the guitar. It wasn't something that he did very often or told people that he could do.

"Arthur, we're best friends. It's been that way since we were three, and it's not going to change now just because we're going to different colleges."

Arthur continued to strum the guitar and Miles recognized his favorite song. He kept staring at Arthur, and a moment later he saw a tear land on the back of Arthur's hand. Miles was shocked. Arthur didn't let _anyone_ see him cry, not even Miles. Even so, here he was crying on Miles' bed, in Miles' room, playing Miles' guitar. When Arthur finally looked up, Miles could do nothing but take the guitar from him and wrap his arms around him. Arthur fisted Miles' shirt in his hands and held on for dear life.

"I wish I didn't have to leave you." he choked out. Miles squeezed his eyes shut to fight back his own tears.

"No one is leaving anyone, not really. You'll see. In a month you're going to look back on tonight and kick yourself for acting like such a girl."

Arthur laughed and pulled away.

"You're probably right." he said as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

Miles smiled.

"I _know_ I'm right."

/

A few things changed when they started college, but not the most important things. They obviously didn't see each other as often, but they made up for it with phone calls and texts. At first they tried to spend every weekend together by alternating campuses, but they had to cut back when their workloads increased. Still, they did their best.

Both Miles and Arthur made new friends at their respective schools. Arthur's roommate Lance became a good friend, and Miles' neighbor Gwen was wonderful. Still, there was no question that the two boys were still number one in each other's lives.

"You love him, don't you? I mean, you must." Gwen said as she looked at the picture of Miles and Arthur on Miles' dresser. Miles looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow at her.

"He's my best friend."

Gwen sighed.

"Yes, I know that. I'm saying that you love him as more than a friend though."

Miles laughed.

"No. We're just friends."

"I think you're lying. And if he says he doesn't love you, then he's lying too."

She stood up and walked out before Miles could respond.

/

Weeks later, Miles was on Facebook when he saw that Arthur had been tagged in some photos. He clicked through them and saw that they were from a party. He recognized Lance standing with Arthur in some of them, but everyone else was a stranger. Arthur looked like he was having a good time, and Miles was glad about that, until he came to the last picture. Arthur was standing with his arms around some blonde girl's waist and he had his forehead pressed against hers. Miles ran his cursor over the girl's face and saw that she was tagged as well. Her name was Elena. Miles stared at the photo and felt his chest tighten. Before the pain could really register, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey! What're you doing?"_

It was Arthur. Of course it was.

"Not much. Just looking through your photos on Facebook."

He heard Arthur laugh.

"_Stalker. Any interesting ones?"_

"Yeah actually. Someone posted some of you from a party. There's a pretty good one of you and Lance on there, and there's also a cute one of you and a girl named Elena."

Miles was proud that he managed to sound completely normal as he said it.

"_Oh yeah? I'll have to check them out. I haven't seen them."_

"Yep. So, who's Elena?"

"_She's a friend of mine. We have a class together and she sits next to me. She comes across kind of weird at first, but once you get to know her she's really sweet."_

The pain in Miles' chest got worse.

"That's nice. You like her?"

"_Yeah, I guess."_

"You guys look good together. You should ask her out."

It was a miracle that Miles managed to say that without his voice breaking.

"_I don't think so. Don't get me wrong, Elena's great and everything, but I don't see myself dating her."_

Some of the pain in Miles' chest disappeared.

"Really? Could have fooled me by the way you're holding her in the photo."

Miles could hear shuffling and what sounded like the tapping of computer keys.

"_Oh, I see what you mean. It's not what it looks like though. She was leaving, and I gave her a hug."_

"Oh. Well, it's still a cute picture."

He heard Arthur laugh again.

"_I guess so. Anyway, I just called to see what you were up to. I've got to get back to writing my paper for English Lit, but I'll talk to you later yeah?"_

"Of course. Go write your paper, slacker."

"_I am. Get off Facebook, stalker."_

"Sure. Later."

"_Bye."_

When Miles hung up he looked back at the photo of Arthur and Elena.

"Do you wish you were more than just his friend too?" he asked the girl's image.

/

A few weekends later Miles found himself driving to Arthur's university. He hadn't seen his best friend in almost a month and was practically going through withdrawal. When he pulled up outside Arthur's dorm, Arthur was waiting for him. He ran around to the driver's side of Miles' car and barely gave him enough time to put the car in park and take off his seatbelt before Arthur dragged him out and into a hug.

"I'm _so_ glad you're here! I've missed you!" Arthur said into Miles' neck. Miles smiled and held Arthur closer.

"I missed you too."

He pulled away and kissed Arthur on the nose.

"Now, are you going to let me park my car or do you need another minute?"

"I'll come with you to park and then we can walk back together."

Arthur hopped into the passenger seat and Miles set off to find an open parking spot. It took about ten minutes, but he finally found one. Grabbing his bag from the backseat, he locked his car and then took Arthur's outstretched hand.

"So, what's on the agenda for the weekend?" he asked.

Arthur shrugged.

"The usual: movies, junk food, hanging out. There's a party tonight if you want to go."

"Sure. Sounds fun."

Arthur squeezed his hand.

"It will be now that you're here."

/

The party really was fun. Everyone welcomed Miles with open arms. They'd all heard so much about him from Arthur that most of them felt like they already knew him. Lance greeted him with a one-armed hug.

"Good to see you. Arthur has been insufferable the last few days waiting for you."

Miles laughed.

"To tell the truth, I probably haven't been much better. You'd have to ask my friend Gwen though to find out for sure."

Lance smiled.

"I'd like to meet this Gwen."

"You should! I bet you two would get along really well." Miles said just before Arthur walked up.

"Come on! You can't stand by the door all night. I forbid it." he said as he took Miles' hand and dragged him further into the house. Miles waved back at Lance, but Lance just smiled after him. Arthur led him over to the drink table and made him something with rum in it. Miles tasted it and was glad that it wasn't too strong.

"I don't want you getting too buzzed." Arthur said by way of explanation.

"Why? Should I worry about someone taking advantage of me in my drunken state?"

Arthur laughed.

"The only one who would be taking advantage of you is me."

Miles smiled.

"Well, if it was you then I'd be okay with it." he said as he pressed a kiss to Arthur's cheek. Arthur smile widened and he wrapped an arm around Miles' waist and led him to the makeshift dance floor. All the other dancing people separated them, but Miles didn't really mind. He swayed to the music and sipped at his drink. A few girls danced with him, and he smiled at them all, but he always kept one eye on Arthur. Arthur was also dancing while nursing a beer. Every now and then he'd look up and smile at Miles before someone else took his attention. Eventually, they found their way back to each other.

"Having fun?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah. Everyone is really nice."

"Yep. I saw you dancing with a few girls. Are you this popular at your own school?"

Miles shook his head.

"Not really, but I don't really go to parties at my own school."

"Maybe you should. You meet a lot of cute girls at parties."

"Yeah, but I'm not really looking to date any cute girls."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

Miles shrugged.

"Just not interested at the moment. What about you? Why aren't you dating any of the cute girls I've seen you with tonight?"

"Don't know. I guess I've got my eye on someone in particular."

"Yeah?"

Arthur took a step forward until he was pressed against Miles.

"Yeah. I've known this person practically my whole life. They mean the world to me."

Miles' heart started to race. Was this really happening?

"Yeah?" he managed to ask.

"Yeah. It should have surprised me when I realized that I'm in love with this person, because I've never gone for someone like them before, but I wasn't surprised at all. I guess I've always kind of known that I wanted them. I've been trying to figure out the best way to tell them for months now."

"And how are you going to tell them?"

"Like this."

Arthur leaned down and kissed Miles. It wasn't like the other kisses on the mouth that they shared. This kiss was slow and purposeful and made Miles' knees weak. When it ended, Arthur pulled back just enough so he could meet Mile's gaze.

"I love you, Miles."

Miles smiled. Arthur had said that to him before, but not like this.

"I thought you said you'd never fall in love."

Arthur shrugged.

"I didn't really _fall_ in love with you. It's more that I've _always_ been in love with you. I just never really thought about how I felt about you until recently. I've never had a chance to miss you because you've always been right beside me. When you suddenly weren't, I missed you like crazy. I thought about you all the time, I wanted to hear your voice; I missed falling asleep with you and waking up next to you. It was right in front of me my whole life, and I felt so stupid for not seeing it for what it was sooner. I'm in love with you, and I know you're in love with me too. Don't lie and say you aren't."

Miles smiled.

"I've been lying for too long. I'm not going to do it anymore. I'm in love with you too, Arthur."

He leaned up and kissed Arthur like he'd always wanted too. He licked his bottom lip and swallowed the gasp Arthur couldn't contain. He pressed his tongue past Arthur's lips and felt Arthur smile against his lips. He kissed him with all the love and passion he'd been hiding.

"I'm really happy you two stopped living in denial and everything, but do you think you could not make-out in the middle of a crowded room anymore?" Miles heard Lance ask. He pulled away from Arthur and saw that everyone was staring at them. Arthur started to laugh, but Miles just blushed and hid his face in Arthur's chest.

"We'll get a room, shall we?" Arthur said. Lance smirked.

"I'll find somewhere else to crash for the weekend. Just respect my bed, yeah?"

"Will do." Arthur said as he took Miles' hand and led him away. When they made it back to Arthur's room, Arthur shoved Miles against the door.

"So, in light of recent events I propose a change to this weekend's agenda." he said against Miles' lips.

"And that would be?"

"That we spend it having lots of sex and only leave my room to shower and get food."

Miles smiled.

"I agree. I think we should start immediately."

"So do I."

Arthur kissed him hungrily as he pulled Miles down onto his bed. They didn't get up for hours.


End file.
